


zwycięstwo.

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: BCU, HOBO - Holistyczna Organizacja Badania Osobliwości - Freeform, HOBO#32: Serce Grozy, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Są rzeczy, o których powinno się myśleć tańcząc z Celine, i takie, o których niekoniecznie.
Relationships: Squire Barnham/Luther von Schroeder
Kudos: 1





	zwycięstwo.

Wygrał. Niekoniecznie całą wojnę, ale przynajmniej tę bitwę. Dłoń Celine znalazła się w jego ręce, gdy jako pierwszy poprosił ją do tańca. 

Oczywiście, to że wybrała akurat jego było przyjemne. W podobny sposób, jak dobrym uczuciem było zdobycie artefaktu na aukcji czy zakończenie dyskusji swoim argumentem. To on miał rację, to on pokazał swoje umiejętności, to jego inni mogli podziwiać czy mu zazdrościć. Choć może nie dokładnie w tym momencie, teraz to była przede wszystkim tylko zabawa, o której za jakiś czas nie będą już myśleć, nic w porównaniu ze wszystkim co mogło doprowadzić do zniszczenia świata. Jednak akurat teraz, właśnie to wydawało się absolutnie najważniejsze. 

Więc czy podobało mu się to co się właśnie działo, czy podobał mu się sam fakt wygrania? Nie było różnicy. Nie to miało znaczenie. Bycie zainteresowanym nią, a bycie zainteresowanym tym, że to ona się nim interesowała, w praktyce sprowadzało się do tego samego. Liczyło się to, co wszyscy teraz mogli zobaczyć. I w tym momencie każdy widział, że to Squire miał okazje zatańczyć z Celine, dokładnie nią, znaną aktorką, córką wpływowego człowieka. 

To przecież było to, czego chciał każdy mężczyzna. Może poza Markiem. Mortimerem. I chyba Jerrym. Chociaż nie ważne, nawet jeśli ich aktualne powiązania z kościołem czy opinia, że powinni się teraz skupić na rozwiązaniu sprawy, to były jedynie czynniki przykrywające ich prawdziwe intencje. Czemu mieliby nie chcieć? Celine była piękna, miła, mądra i bogata. Ktokolwiek miałby w przyszłości zostać jej mężem, musiał być bardzo szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Ktokolwiek miał okazję zatańczyć z nią w najlepszym klubie w Montrealu, również choć przez chwilę powinien takim być. 

Spojrzał na tańczącego z Noblem Luthera. Na moment ich oczy się spotkały, tuż przed tym gdy nastąpił moment, by odwrócić się w inną stronę, wraz z kolejnym taktem muzyki. On przede wszystkim powinien zobaczyć jego zwycięstwo. Nie do końca rozumiał, co on tak naprawdę o tym myślał, gdzie kończyło się odgrywanie jego (już nie) żony Amelii, a gdzie zaczynało się jego prawdziwe zachowanie, ale coś o tym myśleć musiał. I w tym momencie było już za późno na jego starania, by przeszkodzić w zwycięstwie. 

Może Squire powinien się bardziej skupić na tym, co robił. Wystarczyło już, że zupełnie nie umiał tańczyć, patrzenie się w inną stronę z pewnością tym bardziej mu nie pomagało. Tak. Zażartował, odciągając jej uwagę od swoich nienajlepszych kroków. Zaśmiała się. Wszystko było pod kontrolą, dobrze wiedział co robi, to przecież nie był pierwszy raz w życiu gdy zajmował się czymś podobnym.  
To było łatwe. Nie sam taniec, przy którym nie miał żadnego pojęcia, jak stawiać stopy, ale wszystko wokół. Całkiem odpowiadało mu środowisko, w którym się znaleźli. Nawet jeśli nie był w podobnym miejscu dawno, być może nawet nigdy w czymś o podobnej skali, to czuł się tu wręcz zaskakująco dobrze. W jakimś stopniu wiedział co mówić, co robić i to mu się podobało. Mógłby tu być dłużej, mógłby nauczyć się więcej, takie życie by mu nie przeszkadzało. I nawet jeśli doskonale wiedział, że nie mógł w nim już zostać dłużej, to nie było nic złego w skorzystaniu z niego na kilka godzin.  
Może było to tak proste również dlatego, że spodziewał się, że za całkiem niedługo czas zniknie ona z ich życia. Tak jak wszyscy, których spotykali na swojej drodze. Czy Noble mógł myśleć o Marcie Rosenberg tego, co on mógł myśleć teraz? I gdzie teraz ona była? Kiedy z nią ostatnio rozmawiał? Nie byli w Kanadzie od nawet dwudziestu czterech godzin, kto wie ile mieli ostatecznie zostać i gdzie mogli trafić później. Jedyne co mu po tym pozostanie, to możliwość mówienia o tym, że to wydarzyło. 

Może też Celine po prostu trafiła na nich w dobrym momencie. Akurat, gdy Squire doszedł do wniosku, że czas zakończyć swój nieistniejący związek, gdy powody dla którego został on zawiązany przestały istnieć. Może mogli tak żyć przez trzy miesiące, zdecydowanie dłużej niż na początku się spodziewali, ale nie mogło tak zostać już zawsze. Jeszcze ktoś zacząłby wierzyć, że to nie było tylko wymyślone uczucie. 

I Luther też musiał doskonale o tym wiedzieć, skoro dopiero co otrzymał list od Elaine? Amonet? Mumii. Squire umiał sobie wyobrazić te wszystkie zapewnienia o ich nieśmiertelnej miłości, jakie musiały się tam znaleźć. Na pewno nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej chłopak zdążył udawać żonę kogoś innego. Oraz zamienić się ciałami ze swoją byłą dziewczyną. Na szczęście nic nie wskazywało na to, by mieli się z nią spotkać w najbliższym czasie. Może nigdy nie będą musieli, tak pewnie naprawdę będzie dla wszystkich lepiej. 

Gdyby ktoś mógł usłyszeć jego myśli, pewnie stwierdziłby, że jak na kogoś podobno całkowicie zajętego Celine, to nie ona była osobą, na której mógłby wydawać się najbardziej skupiony. Może po prostu Luther zawsze wymagał więcej jego uwagi niż inni. Gdy chodził w nocy do prosektorium, malował strasznych obrazów, tych wszystkich innych rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby nikt poza nim. Inni nie robili nic takiego. Nie działo im się nic dziwnego, niebezpiecznego, podejrzanego. 

Nie musiał się tak bardzo zastanawiać, czy wszystko było z nimi w porządku. Choć może. Chociażby wtedy, kiedy Mortimer i Jerry byli w śpiączce po ataku wężoludzi. W ten dzień, w którym Barnabsh dostał list o swoim bracie i wsiadł do pociągu, nikomu nie mówiąc gdzie jedzie. Albo gdy Noble był w areszcie. I później, gdy był tam jeszcze raz, ale tym razem już w Ameryce. Lub w wielu innych sytuacjach, ale nigdy nie czuł dokładnie tego samego, gdy to Lutherowi mogło się coś stać. Uh. Jak na kogoś, kto miał właśnie przestać o nim myśleć, to mocno mu nie wychodziło. 

Teraz nie musiał się nim przejmować, to nie miało nic wspólnego z tą nocą. Wszystkie potworne ciała Larkinów czy Kutisów i ich wyciągnięte z piersi świeże serca były zamknięte daleko od nich. Nikt nie będzie widział, na kogo spojrzy jako pierwszego, gdy po raz kolejny wszystko się zepsuje. Nikt nie będzie słyszał, czyje imię wypowie jako pierwsze w chwili niebezpieczeństwa, bo żadnego zagrożenia nie miało to być. 

Mógł się wreszcie skupić się na Celine, bo przecież to na niej najbardziej mu tu miało teraz zależeć. Przynajmniej przez następne kilka chwil.


End file.
